Fantasy
by Father Hulk
Summary: Jessie and James have been partners for years, but then Jessie begins to conjure images of her and James in sweeping romance. It will soon be time to tell James about it face-to-face. COMPLETE! RR Plz!
1. Chapter 1

****

Fantasy

By Father Hulk

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Welcome, everyone, to my first Jessie and James romance story! I think this will be most sensational. Lots of that fluffy stuff that life is made out of. So, to start the story off, the St. Eva Church would like to ask Father Ado to get things rolling. Father Ado, can you come up to the altar please? … … (Father Manson approaches and whispers something) Oh… I see… Okay people, it seems that Father Ado cannot be with us tonight. So without Father Ado, let's read **FANTASY!**

The Celadon Game Corner was bustling with activity and filled with the sound of slot machines and card flipping. A middle aged man filled his cup up with coins, and strolled over to the slots. Meanwhile, a group of teenage girls squealed in excitement as they purchased an expensive TM.

Suddenly, the door was kicked in, and there stood a tall man with purple hair, accompanied by a woman with long red hair. They marched into the room, accompanied by a whole troop of men in black suits with an "R" on the chest.

"Okay, people, prepare for trouble!" said the man.

"And make it double!" said the woman.

A Pokemon named Meowth dashed into the room. "Forget the motto, and just do what we came here to do before they call the cops!"

"Right," said the man, who's name was James, and then he turned and addressed the frightened people. "All right everyone, this is how it goes! We're taking your Pokemon, and we're taking your money! Surrender to us now, or prepare to fight!"

The people screamed and tried to run, but two Rockets named Max and Jessica blocked the door.

"It is pointless to resist," Max whispered. He released a Typhlosion, and Jessica sent out a Meganium. "Do what the man tells you, and you won't get hurt."

"Here now!" shouted the owner of the Game Corner, "I won't let you get away with this!"

Jessie laughed. "YOU mean to stop us?"

"Don't tempt me! Raticate, go!" The evolved Rattata was released. "Come on, everyone, fight back!"

Several dozen Pokemon were sent out, and they surrounded Team Rocket.

"Don't make us laugh," James chuckled. "Come on, boys, take them out!"

The Rocket agents sent out their Pokemon, which ranged from Lanturn to Golbat to Misdrevous and back again.

"ATTACK!" James shouted, and the Pokemon began to fight with each other. In the midst of the confusion, Max leapt over the counter and busted open the cash drawer. With Jessica's help, he emptied it of coins.

Another man and woman, Butch and Cassidy, smashed open the display cabinet with the prize Pokemon and TMs, and slipped the merchandise into a bag.

After all the stealing was done, Team Rocket assembled at the door and withdrew all their Pokemon.

"It's been so nice working with all of you," Jessie said. "See you later!"

They got outside, and released their flying Pokemon, and were soon en route back to their base in Glitter City. Jessie and James shared a Pidgeot.

"We did good, didn't we?" James asked over his shoulder.

"We did _very _good," Jessie replied with a smile. "That's the first time we finished a mission flawlessly!"

"It's all thanks to you," James said.

"And you."

James smiled as he steered his Pidgeot down towards the metropolis.

When Jessie and James arrived back at the base, they were warmly greeted by the Rockets that hadn't gone on the mission, and they were slapped on the back, and given hardy handshakes, and many words of congratulations. Suddenly, the intercom buzzed.

"Jessie and James… GET IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Uh oh… It's the boss…" James whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door to Giovanni's office was pushed open slowly.

"Get in here," was the hoarse order.

Jessie and James slowly walked in.

"Uh, uh, uh, did we do something wrong, boss?" James stuttered.

"You know, boss, I never told you how marvelous you look in that suit," Jessie began.

"Shut up, both of you!" Giovanni snapped. "Sit down." After the pair was seated, he began to speak. "It has come to my attention that today's mission was a complete success."

"Umm, that's right, boss."

"And that it went smoothly and without error. Is this true?"

Jessie gulped and nodded.

Giovanni eyed them over glaringly, and then something surprising happened. He smiled. "Good work, you two. I'm very proud of you."

The sigh of relief could be heard out in the hallway.

"Thank you, boss," James said, wiping his forehead of sweat.

"I never thought you two would actually pull a big job off so perfectly, but I am pleasantly surprised. You may take tomorrow off."

"YAY!!!"

"Now get out of my office!"

"Whew, I am so relieved," Jessie sighed. "I thought we were in some serious trouble!"

"Me too," James replied. "Thank God our boss has a sense of humor."

"So how are you going to spend your day off?"

"Well, first I'm going to sleep really really late," James began.

Jessie laughed. "Of course."

"… And then I might go to the movies to see _Anger Management, _or something. What about you?"

"Well, Meowth told me he wanted to go shopping for a pet goldfish, so we'll probably go to the Olivine City Pet Shop. Then, I don't know, maybe I'll go see the movie with you."

"Sounds like a plan." Said James.

At the present, they had arrived at Jessie's room.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" James said.

"You got it." She laughed nervously, and then gave James a big hug. "To our first successful mission!"

James was taken aback for a moment, but then returned the hug. He had strong arms, Jessie noticed. Very admirable.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, James!" she said as she closed her door. James scratched his head, smiled, and walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessie lay snuggled comfortably in her warm bed, wrapped in the blankets. The light of the sun coming up over the horizon woke her from her slumbers. She very much wanted to go back to sleep, but first decided to visit the kitchen to get some iced tea. Her throat was unusually dry.

"Mmm… what a beautiful morning…" she yawned, as she gazed out her window at the golden clouds. She stretched, and quietly opened her door and padded down the hallway.

Suddenly, she stopped. James was standing a few feet in front of her, leaning against the wall. And he was smiling at her.

"What… what are you doing up this early?" she asked.

"Actually, I came to see you."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"I said, I came here to see you."

She tried to regain her "tough as nails" attitude, and turned her head up in annoyance. "And whatever would you want to do that for?"

James smiled again. "Let's see… should I run down the list?" He took a few steps toward her.

She backed away. "James, what are you doing?"

"I need you, Jessie," he whispered. "I need you badly." He put his arms around her. "Kiss me, Jessie."

She felt her will crumble, and she kissed him. He held her tighter, and as they kissed, she ran her hand through his soft purple hair. God, she felt like she had been waiting for this forever!

"Jessie?" he whispered in her ear, "Jessie? Hey, Jessie! Yo! JESSIE!!!!!"

Jessie blinked several times, and left her trance-like state. James was there, standing against the wall a few feet away from her, yawning and scratching his head. It took Jessie several seconds to realize that none of the kissing had gone on, that she was only imagining it. However, her body still felt like she really had just made out with somebody.

"Jessie! Are you deaf? Hello??" James was repeatedly calling her name.

"Um, oh, James! Yes, I'm… I'm fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't sleep, that's all. I'm trying to get some fresh air. Are YOU okay? You kind of left us for a bit."

Jessie laughed nervously. "That… that was nothing. I'm fine. I'm just going to get a drink, so I'll see you in the morning. Bye!" she dashed off to the kitchen.

James stared after her curiously. "Poor girl… she's been so high strung these days…"

Jessie's mind was in turmoil when she returned to her room. She tried to sort things out. Why did she start envisioning that? Why did she have those ideas? Did she WANT that? No, of course not! She didn't look at James that way! But now, every time she pictured James in her mind, she felt him wrap his arms around her, and kiss her…

"This is ridiculous!" she cried, standing up and flopping down on her bed. "A one-time thing! That's all it was! It's over!" She soon fell into a fitful sleep.

__

James and I are dancing in an elegant ball room. There is romantic music playing, and the lights are low. He holds me close to him. And then he whispers in my ear, "What do you want more than anything, Jessie?"

I am breathing heavy, and I gaze into his eyes and reply, "I want you!"

We kiss, a passionate kiss that spins out of control. I can feel it. I want this to be real. I'm spinning. I'm falling… falling…

Jessie bolted awake, sweating and short of breath. It took several moments for her senses to come back to her. Most of her realized that it was only a dream, that she was okay now. But there was that small part of her body that had loved it, and was aching for more. She had to fight it! She turned on all the lights in the room and fell on her back on the bed.

"I think I'm in trouble," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

****

CHAPTER 4

It was morning, and James was getting out of bed when his intercom buzzed. It was Giovanni.

"What is it, Boss?" James asked.

"James, I need you to bring me the weekly reports before you go to breakfast."

"Okay, Boss, I'll have them to you in a few minutes."

"Excellent."

As he walked down the hallway with the folders, he couldn't help but think back to the previous night, and his encounter with Jessie in the hallway. She had seemed really out of it, and she had seemed to wander off when she saw him. He didn't know what that meant, and he was kind of worried about her. He just wanted her to be happy, because when she was happy... well, he was happy also. It was a fact he kept to himself that he had liked Jessie for the better part of a year, but never had the nerve to tell her. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same, but he dismissed the thought immediately.

He knocked on the door of Giovanni's office. "Come in," said his boss. "Give me the regular reports, please."

"Here," James said, putting the folders on his desk.

"Thank you," Giovanni said, but instead of dismissing him, eyed him suspiciously. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Uh... yeah, I'm feeling great!" James lied, not used to compassion from his boss.

"Don't insult me, James!" Giovanni said. "I can tell when someone's upset. I'm not all evil and malice, you know. Sit down." After James sat down, Giovanni said, "So what is it?"

"Well, it's Jessie. I've liked her for so long, I don't know what to do. I can't just tell her..."

"Why not?"

"Well, because...." James was actually stumped by this question, because he had never really thought about it. "I don't know, actually."

"Just as I thought." Giovanni said, rubbing his chin.

"Well I suppose I could just go find her and..."

"No, no, no," Giovanni said, cutting him off. "I'm not going to let you blow this one in your bumbling fashion. If you want to win over a girl like Jessie, you have to do it classy and with style!"

"How do I do that?" James asked, dumbfounded.

"With my help." Giovanni said. "Now, listen carefully..."

(A little later that day...)

Jessie was training her Scyther in the East Training Hall when the PA system buzzed. "Jessie!" Boomed Giovanni's voice. "Report to my office immediately!"

"Ha! You're in trouble!" snickered another Rocket.

"Good luck with the boss!" jeered another.

Hanging her head, Jessie made her way to Giovanni's office. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

"Sit down!" Giovanni snapped. "Now then... I have always been known to give every member of my organization a fighting chance at a huge job... I have given you the chance many times and you have bungled it magnificently!" he roared, but then smiled and a twinkle came to his eye. "However, I am giving you one last chance."

"Oh, you won't regret it, boss!" Jessie cried happily.

"Silence. Now, this is what you will do. I want you to go to this address: 2187 Clyde Street in Golden City. There, you will meet with the person who will tell you what to do next."

"I won't fail you, Boss!" Jessie said, saluting.

"I hope not, Jessie, for your sake." But after this last part he winked to show he was only joking.

(later that day)

Jessie walked up and down the streets of Golden City, looking for the proper address. "2185...2186... 2187????" She was confused because 2187 Clyde Street was a 5 star restaurant. "This is odd..." she thought, but she went in anyway and stood near the entrance.

"Can I help you?" asked the hostess.

"Oh.. I'm just meeting someone here." Jessie said.

The hostess noticed the red "R" on her shirt. "Are you with Team Rocket?"  
"Shhh! Not so loud!" Jessie whispered fiercely.

"Sorry... anyway, the man you are meeting is over there." she pointed to the other side of the restaurant.

"Thank you." Jessie said, and she walked over to the other side, to find none other than James sitting there! "James, are you the one I'm meeting?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes." he said with a smile.

"Interesting," she said, sitting down. "Usually you and I work together anyway."

James shook his head. "Jessie, this isn't about work," he said. "I need to tell you something."

Jessie's heart jumped. Could James finally be saying the words she longed for him to say? "What is it James?" she asked.

"I just want to tell you... that I love you." He looked down, blushing.

Jessie's heart did a triple backflip. It was real! He loved her! This was the moment she had been waiting for for so long!

"James I love you too!" she cried, hugging him across the table. "I really do!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," James said, "But I was too embarrassed."

"I was too," Jessie said, "Because I was going to tell you also."

"Well then," James said, raising his glass, "To us!"

"To us!"

(That night)

That night, Jessie walked with James back to his room. "I had a great time today, James." she said.

"Me too." he agreed, giving her a kiss. "I really do love you."

"I love you too James." She said, smiling. "See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early."

"All right then," she said with a giggle, kissing him again, "Good night."

"Good night." he said, and then he looked back at her as he closed the door.

Jessie practically danced back to her room, and once inside, she almost slapped herself silly trying to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Then she snuggled under her covers and fell fast asleep. She had another dream about James that night, but to respect the PG rating, we will not talk of it here.

****

THE END!

__

Fantasy has been written by Father Hulk

(c) 2004 PDG Network in association with the St. Eva Church


End file.
